Merry Christmas Heero
by Air Guardian
Summary: Tis' the season! The gundam pilots are going to celebrate Christmas...my style.
1. Default Chapter Title

Merry Christmas Heero  
Part One: Mission: Survive the Mall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but...oh well.  
  
AN: It's almost Christmas! So I'm thinking, what the hell, I'll write a Christmas fic and put   
me in it. Oh, the horrors...  
  
~  
  
Wufei: ::looks annoyed:: Any reason you called for this meeting Duo?  
Duo: ::looks grim:: We have a new mission.  
-other gundam pilots stare at him-  
Duo: We must...  
Heero: Get to the point.  
Duo: CELEBRATE X-MAS! YEAH BABY!   
Everyone else: ::sweatdrops::  
Quatre: But we're not Christian.  
Duo: WHO CARES!??! IT'S CHRISTMAS!! GET THOSE PARTY HATS OUT! WE'RE HAVING A PAR-TY!!!  
Heero: Hn.  
Duo: ::slings his arm around Heero:: Aww...come on Heero, lighten up. I'm sure Relena would   
approve of a Christmas party.  
Heero: NANI?!?! RELENA?!?!  
Duo: It's only for one night. That's all. You can shoot her anytime after it.  
Heero: ::grumbles:: Alright, I'll go.  
Duo: And Wu-man?  
Wufei: Parties are for the weak!  
Duo: Well, the weak spend their Christmas's alone. You afraid?  
Wufei: Fine! I'll go!  
Duo: Trowa? Quatre?  
Trowa: ::looks at Quatre::  
Quatre: ::looks at Trowa::  
-silence-  
Quatre: Trowa says yes, and I'll go too.  
Duo: AL RIGHT! LET'S SHAKE IT!!! ::runs to call Relena::  
Wufei: Ugghhh...we HAVE to get Maxwell off of coffee.  
Heero: Go ahead. I'm not burying you when you get killed.  
Wufei: Damn it.  
Quatre: Don't we first have to get presents?  
Wufei: Nooo...not the mall!  
Duo: ::waltzes back in:: SHE SAID YES! IT'S OFF TO GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!  
Heero: About that coffee thing...  
Duo: Coffee? Did some one just say coffee?  
Heero: I didn't say anything.  
Quatre: Well, if we're gonna do shopping, we better get it over with. I suggest ::lists a bunch   
of name brands::  
-silence-  
Quatre: What?  
Duo: How do you know all those name brands?  
Quatre: ::sigh:: That's what you get with 29 sisters.  
Heero: I'm not going to the mall.  
Duo: ::sigh:: Quatre...  
Quatre: Heero, you have a mission.  
Heero: What?  
Quatre: You must go shopping with us.  
Heero: Mission...accepted.  
Duo: It always works...  
  
~  
Pick you favorite mall. If you don't have one...well...deal. Anyway, at the mall, they   
went separate ways since they didn't want each other seeing each other's presents. Duo informed   
them that Noin, Sally, Zechs, and ME, would also be there.  
  
Duo: ::is looking at the explosives:: Hmmm...  
Salesperson: Aren't you a little young for these guns?  
Duo: The God of Death is never too young!  
Salesperson: ::sweatdrops:: That's what they all say...  
  
Quatre: ::looks through sets of teacups::  
Saleslady: ^^; May I help you?  
Quatre: No thanks.  
Saleslady: You're very cute. Are you free tonight?  
Quatre: Uhhh...I have to wash my goldfish...  
  
Wufei: ::looks through sets of swords and kitchen knives:: Hmmm...  
Salesperson: Are you getting knives for your mom?  
Wufei: NANI!!?  
Salesperson: ^^; I was just asking...  
Wufei: ::whips out his sword:: What were you just saying!?!?  
Salesperson: Uhhh...some security here...PLEASE?!?!  
  
Trowa: ::is looking at an array of masks::  
Saleslady: Are you interested in these masks?  
Trowa: ::stays silent::  
Saleslady: ::repeats her question a little louder::  
Trowa: ::stays silent::  
Saleslady: ARE YOU INTERESTED IN THESE MASKS!?!?  
Trowa: ::stays silent::  
Saleslady: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Heero: ::walks down the aisle of tank-tops:: Hn.  
Salesperson: Hi. May I help you?  
Heero: Hn.  
Salesperson: Are you looking for something special?  
Heero: Where do you keep gundam parts?  
Salesperson: Uhhh...  
Heero: See, I have a friend. She wants a gundam for Christmas.  
Salesperson: ::backs away:: We have a lovely section on white and black tank tops...  
  
Everyone came out of that mall, alive. Of course, we can't say the same thing for the   
salespeople. ::sweatdrops:: Anyway, they're off to get ready for the party, in one day! What   
insane freaks await them next? Will Santa drop from the chimney or will he get stuck? Waaiitt...  
what's that line doing here?  
  
~  
^^; That was the first part of many...er...parts. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to check   
out my friend Fire Guardian's fanfic "Spandex Boy"! (She better be glad I'm advertising her   
fanfic... -_-;) Anyway, if you want me to write on, let me know. ::tears:: I'd hate to write   
stuff that you readers won't read...  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Merry Christmas Heero  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing but I do own myself. Well...duh...  
  
AN: I admit it. I don't like this part as much as I like the first part. But oh well.  
  
~  
Part 2  
Mission: Survive being with the Author (Hey! What's that doing there!??!?! I'm not that BAD!!!   
Except when I get hyper...okay, I get your point...)  
  
Everything was wrapped. Duo still had tape in his hair. Wufei still had the scissors in   
which he was going to cut Duo's hair with. Heero still had the gun in which he was shooting Duo   
and Wufei with. Quatre had to go buy a goldfish because he felt awfully guilty about that   
incident with the saleslady. Trowa's bangs were still perfect.  
  
Duo: Wufei...you can put away the scissors now...  
Wufei: Onna. Come here and face me like a man!  
Heero: ::fires his gun inches away from Wufei's face::  
Wufei: Fine, I'll put away the scissors.  
Quatre: I've got it!  
Everyone else: ::stares at him::  
Quatre: I will call my goldfish Teacup!  
Everyone else: ::sweatdrops::  
Duo: What else?  
  
Duo: So, what are we gonna wear?  
Quatre: It really doesn't matter. Relena probably gonna be the only one dressed up.  
Duo: Very true.  
Heero: The author's gonna be dressed up too.  
Duo: Author? Hey, what do we call her anyway? I mean, I've got a present for her, but she   
doesn't want us to use her real name.  
Heero: She wants us to use her french name Isabelle.  
Wufei: Isabelle? What a weak name!  
Duo: ::scratches his head:: Weak name? How can a name be weak?  
Wufei: Hmmm...it seems that you have a point there...  
  
The pilots except for Heero and Trowa went into deep thought. Heero and Trowa just   
looked an each other and sweatdropped.  
  
Heero: The party's in less than an hour. We better get going.  
  
Of course, since the pilots couldn't agree on anything, driving became a slight problem.   
Let's just say, after 21 bullets, one mm of Maxwell's hair, and a broken sword, Heero was   
driving. But they couldn't escape Maxwell's singing.  
  
Duo: 99 BOTTLES OF SPRITE ON THE WALL, 99 BOTTLES OF SPR-  
Wufei: ::whackes him:: Shut up.  
Duo: ::ducks:: Silent night. HOLY NIGHT!! ::voice cracks::  
Wufei: ::rubs his ears:: My ears will never be the same again...  
  
Heero finally pulled up to the Peacecraft mansion. Sally, Noin, and the author were   
waiting for them. Sally was in a blue suit and Noin was in a purple one. The author was wearing   
a green skirt (Yes, I forced myself into a skirt. It was painful.) and a white top that said   
"Hotohori Lovers Unite!". Don't ask.  
  
Wufei: LET ME OUT OF HERE! I'LL SELF-DESTRUCT IF I SPEND ANOTHER SECOND WITH MAXWELL!!!!   
::stumbles out::  
Isabelle: Hey! That's Heero's line!  
Heero: Shut up. ::gets out::  
Quatre: ::gets out:: The presents are in the trunk. We'll probably need help carrying them.  
Relena: ::runs out:: OHHHHH HEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!  
Everyone else: OOOOOOHHHHHH OOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
Duo: ::gets out only to find Heero standing in back of him:: Heero?  
Heero: Hide me. It's your fault that I'm spending half of the night with her.  
Duo: But that's your mission.  
Heero: My mission was to go to the mall.  
Duo: You have a new mission. Spend the night at the Peacecraft mansion.  
Heero: Fine. Mission accepted.  
Isabelle: ::runs to Duo:: Duo-kun. Why did you invite Relena?  
Duo: It's her mansion.  
Isabelle: Oh.  
Noin: Okay, we better get going inside.   
Sally: ::runs at Wufei:: ::poses:: What do you think about this suit Wu-sama?  
Wufei: ::gets a nosebleed:: Uhhhh...  
Duo: ::pushes Wufei:: Come on Wu-man, we can check out the girls later. I'm freezing out here!  
Wufei: CHECK OUT THE...the... ::faints from lack of blood::  
Isabelle: -_-() ::drags Wufei into the mansion::  
Duo: ::throws open the doors:: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!  
Isabelle: ::apears over his shoulder:: Games? What games?  
Quatre: On no! I forgot to feed Teacup!  
Isabelle: Teacup?  
Quatre: ::Zero system mode:: MWAHAHAHA!! ::hijacks Relena's car:: ::speeds back to the g-boys'   
house::  
Relena: Hey! Come back with my car!  
Trowa: He'll be back.  
Noin: Where's Zechs? ::glares at Duo:: You DID invite Zechs RIGHT?!?!  
Duo: Eep. Relena said that he was coming.  
Isabelle: e.e Zechs...Noin... ::lightbulb appears::  
Wufei: ::turns off the lightbulb::  
Isabelle: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Will the pilots survive the rest of the night? Will Isabelle ever get a chance to carry   
out her...idea? Damnit, will Zechs ever show up? And most importantly, will there be enough   
food to feed Duo?  
  
~  
Heh...as I said, I like the first part better. Tell me if you want more and please don't flame   
me. ^^; And yes, Isabelle is my french name.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Merry Christmas Heero  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other character that appears here. And I don't own  
my friend, Bella.   
  
AN: Phew. Long part. Well, at least longer than the rest. Btw, it's strange...very strange...  
  
Part 3  
Mission: Survive being stalked by Bella. (Well, this only concerns Heero...)  
  
Five minutes after the party began, four minutes after most of the OTHER guests arrived,   
three minutes after Duo got himself drunk, two minutes after Quatre finally came back with   
Relena's car, and one minute after Quatre fed Teacup, Zechs arrived. (WOW! What A run-on   
sentence! I should do more of those!)  
  
Isabelle: ::hearts in eyes:: Kawaii!!!!  
Duo: ::burp:: Hey, I thotht thaa Iuhh wuuusss uuuurrrr favvvvb-  
Isabelle: Shut up. You're drunk.  
Duo: Nuuu duhhhh...  
Isabelle: ::cracks her knuckles:: I have to find a way to get Noin and Zechs together!   
::backround music:: I MUST!!!  
-people stare at her, ruining the whole dramatic moment-  
Isabelle: What?  
  
Relena: Ohhhhh Heerrrrooooo!!! Where are you???  
Heero: Ugh. Duo's drunk. Isabelle is trying to play matchmaker. I'm all alone now.   
Relena: ::sees Heero: THERE YOU ARE!  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
Relena: You're still saying that? You never kill me anyway.  
Heero: ::grumbles:: It's those stupid dubbers.  
Relena: ::gasps:: You mean you actually HARMED me in the Japanese version?!?!?  
Heero: Fine, it's those stupid creators.  
  
Trowa: How's Teacup?  
Quatre: ::sheds a tear:: It was so close!  
Trowa: You know, you're goldfish could've probably lasted two days without food.  
Quatre: Trowa! How could you say such things?!?!?! I thought you loved animals!!!  
Trowa: //_-() I do.  
  
Sally: Oh Wu-sama, you never told me what you thought about my outfit.  
Wufei: I...uhhh... ::nosebleed::  
Sally: e.e Well?  
Wufei: ::runs:: *shoom* I gotta go to the bathroom.  
Sally: The bathroom is the other way.  
Wufei: ::stops:: Oh yeah. ::runs the other way::  
Sally: I believe my work here is done.  
  
Zechs: So Noin...  
Noin: So Zechs...  
Duo: ::wanders in:: Wazzup?  
Isabelle: -_-* Kono yaro...  
Zechs: ::sweatdrops:: Are you drunk Duo?  
Duo: ::slurs:: So, when are you and Noin going to make out?!?!  
Noin & Zechs: ::turns red::  
Isabelle: ::drags Duo away:: Omae o korosu Duo...waaiiittt...that's Heero's line...  
  
Suddenly, the lights began to dim. Zechs felt something drop on his head and then to the   
floor. He picked it up and saw, dimly, that it was a piece of chocolate. He raised an eyebrow.   
Then, disco music started out of no where. Bella appeared, dancing to Saturday Night Fever   
stuff. The lights came back on.  
  
Bella: Burn Baby, Burn! Dis-what are you all looking at?  
Heero: ::looks at Bella::  
Bella: ::looks at Heero:: ::evil grin:: ::chases him:: Ai shiteru Heero!!!!!!  
Heero: ::runs::  
Relena: ::trips Bella:: He's mine!  
Bella: No, he's mine!  
-Relena and Bella duke it out for Heero-  
Heero: ::runs to the bathroom::  
  
Heero bumped into Wufei along the way.  
  
Heero: What are you doing here?  
Wufei: I was just about to ask the same thing to you.  
Heero: Girl problems.  
Wufei: Same. I say Maxwell is gonna start running down here any moment now.  
Heero: I say Zechs. Bet?  
Wufei: I'll put in five dollars.  
Heero: Deal.  
  
Bella: ::stops fighting:: Hey, where's Heero?  
Isabelle: ::looks deathly...uhh...red::  
Bella: What's wrong Isabelle?  
Isabelle: Kisama. A piece of chocolate just went down my tank-top.  
-silence-  
Duo: ::still drunk:: Oh really? Well, let me get it out-  
Isabelle: ::whacks him:: HENTAI!!!  
Bella: Where's Heero?  
Isabelle: I swear Bella, if you starting stalking Heero again, you will SHINE!!!  
Bella: What? I'll glow?  
Isabelle: ::smacks her forhead:: Ugghhh...where's Heero where you need him??   
Bella: ::is still confused:: What do you mean I'll shine?  
Isabelle: It means 'die' in japanese.  
Bella: Ohhh...HEY!! ::is off to stalk Heero::  
Relena: NOOO!! MY PRECIOUS HEERO-SAMA!!!  
Bella: ::jabs a finger in Relena's face:: Look lady, Heero ain't yours!  
Isabelle: This is going to be painful. YOU'RE RIGHT BELLA!!  
Bella: I am?  
Isabelle: HEERO'S MINE! *shoom*  
Bella: ::stares:: She's lost it.  
Duo: Hey! ::drunkness wears off:: I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE!!! ::runs after her::  
  
Isabelle: ::runs past Heero and Wufei:: ::chocolate falls out of the bottom of her top::  
Heero: O.o  
Duo: ::runs after her::  
Wufei: Give it up Heero.  
Heero: No way. Duo was chasing after a girl, not the other way around.  
Wufei: Kuso.  
  
Zechs: So Noin...  
Noin: So Zechs...  
-Isabelle runs in between the two-  
Isabelle: Sorry!  
Duo: ::runs in between the two:: Sorry!  
Noin: -_-() This is not going to work.  
  
Quatre: But Teacup...he's all alone...  
Trowa: Teacup's a boy?  
Quatre: I don't really know.  
Trowa: I don't want to know.  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard something drop on the ceiling. Something heavy. Then, they   
heard...poka(spelling?) music.   
  
Voice one: Aww...shit. I'm too fat.  
Voice two: I'm not going down here no da.  
Voice three: You're not fat.   
Voice one: Now, I am.  
Voice three: @#$%!!!! Fine! I'll go down there!  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow. Who was up there? Could it be Santa and his...disturbing   
minions? Or could it be Trieze's ghost? Huh? I seriously do not know where I come up with these   
ideas...  
  
~  
Sheesh, some day, I'm get flamed by a Quatre-obsessed-love. Sorry about that. I just wrote the  
very first thing that came up in my mind. Yes...that includes Trizie's ghost...  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Merry Christmas Heero  
  
Part 4  
Mission: Survive Santa  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing or any other anime characters. I ain't making any money unless   
you people inisist on paying me...then I'll be happy to take your money. ^^;  
  
AN: This part is gonna get freaky...I think that I'm going to kill that goldfish...  
  
~  
  
The poka music stopped. Everyone breathed out in relief. Isabelle moved closer to the   
fireplace, curiosity taking over. Suddenly, something red and white slid down into her face,   
butt first.  
  
Isabelle: AHHHH!!! ::pulls Bella in front of her:: LOOK BELLA! IT'S YOUR SOULMATE!  
Bella: What the- oooff* Ugghhh...whoa, Santa's hot!  
  
'Santa' dropped out in the chimney, flew out of the fireplace, and landed on Bella. He   
looked down.  
  
'Santa': What the @#$%???? Tamahome!!! You @#$%!!!  
Isabelle: Waaiiitt...did you just say Tamahome?  
'Santa': You heard me you @#$%!!!!  
Bella: You're not Santa!  
'Santa': No duh. Oh hell. I'm starting to sound like Chichiri.  
Isabelle: ::screams:: OMG!! IT'S THE GUYS FROM FY!! ::runs up, grabs 'Santa' and starts to   
strangle him:: WHERE'S HOTOHORI?!?! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?!?  
'Santa': @.@ x.o He...decided...to...stay...at...the...temple...to...wash...his...hair...  
Isabelle: ::lets him go:: Oh. So who are you? Tasuki?  
-voice up in the chimney-  
Voice two: NO DAAAAAA!!!  
Isabelle: ::sweatdrops:: I take it that Chichiri is up there.  
Tasuki: So where's the sake?  
Duo: Hey! The sake is for me!!!  
Quatre: ::clings on to Tasuki:: ::wails:: HAVE YOU BOUGHT SOMETHING FOR TEACUP!?!?  
Tasuki: @#$%!! Who's Teacup!?!??!  
  
Heero: Maybe we should leave.  
Wufei: Are you scared?  
Heero: No.  
  
Bella: Can you get off of me?  
Tasuki: ::glares at Maxwell:: WHADDA YA MEAN THE SAKE IS FOR YOU!?!?  
Duo: THIS SAKE IS FOR ME!!  
-Tasuki and Duo duke it out for the beer-  
Isabelle: ::tears::  
Duo: ::blinks:: ::stops fighting for a sec:: Why are you crying?  
Isabelle: You mustin' fight over me like this!!!!!!!  
Duo: ::sweatdrops:: Stop flattering yourself.  
-they continue fighting-  
-door bell rings-  
-Relena answers it-  
Zechs fans: AHHHHH!! GET HIM!!!  
Zechs: Holy shit!!!! ::runs::  
Noin: ::takes out a gun:: BACK OFF!! HE'S MINE!!!!! ::starts shooting::  
Isabelle: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
Trowa: Why are you laughing?  
Isabelle: I have no idea.  
Quatre: Oh Teacup...my dear Teacup...wait...that line is for Sandrock...  
  
-Zechs runs past Heero and Wufei-  
-fangirls run after him-  
Heero: ::Zero system mode:: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Wufei: ::grumbles:: ::gives him five dollars::  
-they leave to the main room-  
  
Trowa: O.O I'd swear that I just heard Heero laughing.  
Quatre: Oh no! I forgot to wash Teacup! The poor goldfish!  
Trowa: Wash? Oh never mind. You've lost it.  
  
-Duo and Tasuki stop fighting-  
Duo: Let's bond Tasuki!  
Tasuki: Right!  
Isabelle: Eww...you guys sound sick.  
-Duo and Tasuki get drunk-  
Both boys: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Tasuki: And there was this one time when Miaka accidently stripped-  
Isabelle: That's it! I'm out of here! *shoom*   
  
Bella: ::points to Relena:: We're not done yet!  
Relena: No we're not!  
Bella: Hey! I thought you hate fighting...  
Relena: I do. Let's discuss this issue over some tea.  
Bella: ::sweatdrops:: Uhhh...  
  
Noin: Zechs! Where are you???  
Zechs: ::runs to her:: I think I lost them.  
Remaining fangirls: AHHH!! *drool* THERE HE IS!!!  
Noin: ::shoots them::  
Zechs: ::hugs her:: Oh Noin...  
Noin: Oh Zechs...  
-Isabelle runs in between-  
Isabelle: SORRY!!!  
Zechs: -.-; I'm beginning to hate that author...  
  
The clock struck 11:59 p.m. Duo and Tasuki fainted from the drunkness. Sally was no where to be   
found. Relena was showing Bella her different teas. Quatre was crying in Trowa's arms. Trowa was   
sweatdropping. Heero and Wufei were debating whether Bush or Gore would win the election.   
Isabelle was watching the clock. Then, the clock struck midnight and a chibi-sized monk fell out   
of the chimney with a large bag of presents. Everyone stopped, or in Duo and Tasuki's case, woke   
up, and stared at Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri: Time to open presents no da!  
Isabelle: ::squeaks:: Ack! So KAWAII!! ::HUGE stars in her eyes::  
  
With some difficulty, all the gundam people, Chichiri, Tasuki, Bella, and Isabelle sat   
in front of the tree. Sally emerged out of nowhere, smiled mysteriously, and sat down next to   
Wufei, who began to get a nosebleed. Heero looked at Sally and Sally looked back. They both   
nodded and looked away.  
  
Isabelle: I declare I should open my presents first since I'm the author!  
-silence-  
Duo: Whatevur... ::passes out::  
Isabelle: ::sweatdrops:: ::shakes Maxwell:: Duo...you bakayaro...WAKE UP!!!  
Duo: ::wakes up:: Uggghhhh...  
Quatre: ::quits weeping:: I think she should, too. She had a rough week.  
Isabelle: THAT'S RIGHT!! STUPID TESTS!!!  
Duo: OOOOWWWWWW!! LOUD NOISES!! HANGOVER!!!  
Isabelle: Oh sorry.  
Noin: ::in Zechs's arms:: Oh Zechs...  
Zechs: ::holding Noin: Oh Noin...  
Tasuki: ::falls on Noin's lap, unconsious::  
Noin: ::blinks::  
Zechs: ::gets mad:: FREAK!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?!? STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND!??!  
Tasuki: ::stirs:: Uhhh...Miaka? Can I kill you?  
Zechs: ::kicks him off of Noin's lap::  
Tasuki: ::lands on Bella's lap::  
Bella: Soo...let me get this straight Relena. This is herbal tea and-what the?!?! HENTAI!  
Tasuki: Soi? What? You and Nakago made out?  
Bella: NANI!?!??  
  
Will they ever get to open their presents? Will I ever finish this pointless fanfic?   
Don't worry, I will. At least, before Christmas. Wait...I forgot that Tamahome is still on the   
roof...oh well... ::evil grin::  
  
~  
please let me know if you want more...  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Merry Christmas Heero  
Part 5  
Mission: Survive Quatre's ceremony of the presents(Jeez, I make it sound like some funeral...)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other anime featured in this fic. But all you peeps   
who think I do own 'em, go right ahead!  
  
AN: It gets stranger! Oh, and I have to give credit to Bena. She gave me the idea on the 'taking   
over' part.  
  
~  
Isabelle: ::looks at the almost-in-tears-Quatre:: You know, tis' the season to be giving. We   
should let Quatre go first.  
Quatre: ::strangled wail:: ::clings onto the author:: Oh thank you!  
Duo: *sob* Will you please keep down the noise?!?!?!?!?!  
Isabelle: ::sweatdrops::  
Bella: ::pushes Tasuki off of her:: I am not SOI!  
Tasuki: ::slurs in his sleep:: On the first day of Christmas, my priestess gave to me...a beer.  
Bella: A beer? There should be more to that right?  
Tasuki: On the second day of Christmas, my priestess gave to me...two rabid bunnies...and a beer.  
Bella: ::continues for him:: In a tree...  
Trowa: Rabid bunnies... ::sweatdrops::  
ChiChiri: Let's get on with the presents no da!  
Bella: ::grumbles:: Yeah, yeah, let's get on with the presents before Chichiri busts...  
Chichiri: ::whacks Bella::  
Bella: Oh yeah? ::fireballs::  
Chichiri: ::ducks:: ::removes mask:: ::becomes Chichiri-san::  
Isabelle: ::drools:: ::drools some more:: ::faints from lack of saliva::  
Wufei: ::is hit with the fireball:: INJUSTICE!!  
Sally: Uhhh...Wu-sama...your hair is on fire...  
Wufei: KKKKIIIIIISSSSSAAAAAMMMMMMAAAA!! ::is off to the bathroom again::  
Bella: Come back and fight me like a man...uh...monk Chichiri!  
Chichiri: ::turns back into the chibi-monk:: Catch me no da! ::runs::  
Noin: This is getting to be very strange...  
Zechs: ::sweatdrops::  
Isabelle: ::wakes up:: ::sees Bella chasing Chichiri:: Uhhh...  
Heero: ::fires his gun::  
-silence-  
Heero: Stop. Sit.  
-Bella and Chichiri sit-  
Heero: Hn.  
Isabelle: ::gives Heero a strange look:: Yeah...thanks...I think...  
Heero: ::puts away the gun::  
Tasuki: ::wakes up and runs around:: ON THE FIFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY PRIESTESS GAVE TO ME, FIVE   
COLONIES! FOUR BLOODY DAGGERS, THREE DEAD GOLDFISH, TWO RABID BUNNIES, AND A BEER!  
Bella: ...in a tree.  
Quatre: ::starts crying again::  
Isabelle: ::trys to comfort Quatre:: It's okay Quatre-chan...he's only joking...  
Duo: ::sigh:: Can we get on with the presents?  
Tasuki: ON THE SIXTH DAY OF-  
Noin: ::whacks him with a chair:: Shut up you Baka yaro!!!!  
-silence-  
Zechs: O.o Whoa Noin, I never knew you had it in ya...  
Noin: ::sits down, blushing:: ^^;  
Isabelle: Okay... ::walks over to the presents:: This is from...Relena.  
Relena: ^^;  
Quatre: ::rips the gift open:: ::tears:: OH RELENA! I LOVE RASBERRY TEA!!!  
Isabelle: ::appears to be in deep thought:: Rasberry tea? Is there such thing?  
Relena: ^^ I brewed it myself...  
Quatre: Uhhh...I'll drink it later then...  
Heero: This is from Duo.  
Duo: ::wicked grin:: ::then falls back into a hangover mood again::  
Quatre: ::unwraps it...slowly:: Errr...thanks...for the machine gun...I'm sure I'll find some   
use of it...  
Duo: ACK! The light! The blade! Whoa...that's one fine blade...I should've gave that to myself...  
Quatre: ::sweatdrops:: ::puts it aside::  
Isabelle: This one is from Noin,Sally, and Zechs.  
Quatre: ::tears:: A Digimon poster! A Digimon DVD! The Digimon Cards!!!! I was always a fan of   
Digimon!!!!  
Isabelle: ::hearts in eyes:: Yamato! MY BABY!! ::worships::  
Zechs: Uhhh...you're welcome Quatre...and Isabelle...  
Heero: Hn. This is from Trowa.  
Quatre: ::rips it open:: AHHHH!!! AN AQUARIUM THAT SHAPPED LIKE A TEAPOT!!! IT'LL BE PERFECT   
FOR TEACUP!!!  
Trowa: Yeah...I know...I did some last minute shopping.  
Heero: This is from me.  
Quatre: ::opens it:: A purple vest!!! THANK GOD! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO BUY THIS FOR YEARS...okay  
...days...  
Heero: Hn. This is from Wufei.  
Quatre: Kitchen knives? Oh, here's a note. It says that he thought that I liked to cook so he got  
me kitchen knives.  
Sally: So Wufei has a heart after all...  
Heero: This is from Isabelle.  
Quatre: What's this? Goggles?  
Isabelle: ::stops worshipping:: See, I noticed that you wore goggles sometimes when you battle.   
So I asked Taichi on what goggles would suit you best.  
Quatre: ::puts them one:: ::imiates himself:: Let's go now.  
Isabelle: Exactly my point.  
Heero: Now Bella's gift.  
Bella: ::evil grin::  
Quatre: ::pulls out a DVD:: Huh?  
Bella: I got you DBZ on DVD. Ya like it?  
Quatre: ::sob:: I'm such a fan!!!!!!  
Heero: And the last one...the FY gang.  
Tasuki: ::wakes up:: Uggghhhh...was I just singing?  
Everyone else: ::nods::  
Tasuki: Great...this is all your fault Tamahome, for getting it suck in my head...  
Quatre: ::opens it to reveal:: A wand?  
Tasuki: It'll grant you one wish.  
Isabelle: ::looks at it nervously:: I don't think that's a very good idea...  
Quatre: -_-; What am I gonna do? Awaken the dead?  
-suddenly, they hear Wufei scream-  
Quatre: Uhhh...  
  
Wufei comes running down the hall with this pale, ghostly thing, that's chasing after   
him.  
  
Isabelle: HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE GHOST OF CHIRISTMAS!  
Sally: ::squints:: Actually, I think it's Trieze.  
Wufei: ::jumps in back of Heero:: Save me.  
Heero: ::raises an eyebrow::  
Wufei: Well, you are supposed to be stronger than the average human.  
Heero: This is a ghost.  
Wufei: Point taken.  
Trieze: Bah! Humbug!  
Isabelle: Fine. It's the ghost of the Christmas Trieze.  
Bella: What? Christmas Trees?   
Isabelle: ::sweatdrops:: I said Christimas TrieZE.  
Bella: Ohhhh...  
Trieze: ::looks around:: Hey! No fair! You started the party without me!  
Isabelle: But you're dead!  
Trieze: Oh.  
Zechs: ::jumps up:: TRIEZE! WE HAVEN'T FINISHED OUR WAR!!  
Trieze: Yes we did.  
Zechs: Really?  
Trieze: ::nods::  
Zechs: Oh ::sits back down::  
Tasuki: Wait...if Quatre brought back Trieze then other people should be here too.  
Isabelle: ::one thought:: TRUNKS!!!   
Bella: Isn't Trunks alive?  
Isabelle: Yeah. But who cares. TRUNKS!! GOKOU!!! VEGETA...uhhh...never mind... ::runs to the   
spot where Trieze came from::  
  
Quatre, Duo, Sally, Wufei, Bella, Zechs, and Noin decided to follow her. Trieze decided   
to bond with the other guys.  
  
They arrived upon a scene in which Gokou, Mirai no Trunks, Cell, Xelloss, Devimon, and   
Valgarv were playing poker.  
  
Bella: Waaiiitttt...these people aren't dead. And half aren't even people. Hell, none of them   
are completely human.  
Isabelle: The wish must have caused a time drift between realms. BUT WHO CARES!?!!? Other than   
Cell and Devimon, THIS IS ONE BISHONEN PARTY!! Maxwell! Zechs! They need you in the picture!  
Duo: Uhhh...Zechs, do you know who they are?  
Zechs: ::shakes his head::  
Gokou: ::places his cards down:: Nothing.  
M Trunks: Triple queens.  
Cell: Double tens.  
Devimon: ::grumbles:: Nothing.  
Valgarv: Three Kings!  
Xelloss: It's a secret.  
Everyone else: ::sweatdrops::  
Devimon: Spill Xelloss, or I will have to unleash my black gears on you...  
Xelloss: But I'm not a digimon.  
Devimon: Ahhh...it seems that you have a point...  
Valgarv: Just let us see you cards Xel, or this game will never end.  
Xelloss: ::suddenly realizes that there's someone kneeling beside him:: ::looks down to see a   
very starry eyed author::  
Isabelle: Oh Xelloss-luv. Show them your damn cards.  
Xelloss: ::wicked grin::  
Isabelle: ::not so cute anymore:: Hentai. ::walks away and glomps Mirai no Trunks::  
Duo: -.-; Not fair...I thought I was her favorite...  
M Trunks: ::is glomped:: Uhhhh...  
Xelloss: ::slaps down his cards:: ROYAL FLUSH!! GIVE IT ALL UP GUYS!! I WIN FOR THE   
FIFTY-SEVENTH TIME!!!  
Bella: Okay, this part is getting to be very strange...  
Duo: ::grumbles:: This is all Quatre's fault...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Trieze: Heero, why did you always hate me?  
Heero: ::silence::  
Relena: ::whispers something in Trieze's ear...er...ghostly ear...::  
Trieze: ::looks alarmed:: Really?  
Relena: You can call it my birthda-I mean Christmas present.  
Trieze: Okay.  
Quatre and Trowa: ::blinks:: ::confused::  
Trieze: ::takes over Heero's body:: ::shows off his muscles::  
Trowa: ::covers his eyes:: I really don't want to see this.  
Quatre: ::covers his eyes too:: I agree.  
Relena: ::hearts in eyes:: ::drools:: Heero! You sexy hunk!!  
Heero: I shall self-destruct ASAP  
  
Will Xelloss ever lose? Will Trieze ever get out of Heero's body? Probably not. Will   
Tasuki and Chichiri ever find a way to undo this...er...wish? Will I ever get off of Trunks?   
NO WAY!!! Remember, let me know if you want the next part!  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Merry Christmas Heero  
Part 6  
Mission: Survive Trowa opening his presents. (well...actually, there may not be much to survive  
...but heyyy...who cares?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other anime in this. ::sigh:: But for a Christmas gift   
, you can say I do.  
  
~  
Xelloss: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! I win again!  
Val: You're cheating!  
Xelloss: You can't prove it!  
Val: ::grits his teeth::  
Isabelle: ::clings onto Trunks:: ::tears:: I saw the episode when you died.  
Trunks: Uhh...  
Isabelle: ::more tears:: It was sooo sad...  
Bella: ::drags Isabelle away from Trunks:: -_-* Come on, we have to get on with the presents...  
Duo: ::mutters:: Just who invited them...???  
Isabelle: And then Vegeta... ::bursts into sobs::  
Bella: -_-()  
-they all walk back to the main room-  
Bella: ::sees Heero/Trieze:: 'HOLA!!! ::stars in eyes:: *o* (~ that 'o' can either be drool or   
an open mouth. Your choice.)  
Duo: ::gags:: Oh my poor eyes...  
Zechs: Ehhh...I'm afraid I'll never be able to see again...  
Noin: WHAT?? YOU'RE HURT!!??! I MUST GET-  
Zechs: Noin, I'm okay...  
Noin: Oh.  
Wufei: And I thought Heero was sane...  
Sally: I don't think that's Heero. Maybe Trieze took over his body or something.  
Isabelle: ::grumbles:: Trieze, get out of there.  
Heero/Trieze: Aww...but the fan girls love me.  
-fan girls of Heero out there (ya know, the ones that are reading this)-  
Half of them: YYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
Half of them: Okay, this is not right...  
-back-  
Heero: Get out of my body Trieze!  
Trieze: Promise me you won't go running for a gun!  
Heero: But-  
Trieze: Hey!  
Heero: But-  
Trieze: Hey!  
Heero: OH FINE!!  
-Trieze drifts out-  
-Bella and Relena glomp Heero-  
Bella: ::tears:: That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!  
Relena: For once, I agree...  
Heero: ::looks at Duo and Isabelle pleadingly (sp)::  
Duo: ::snickers::  
Isabelle: ::starts laughing her ass off::  
Heero: -_-() Damn author...  
Quatre: Should we continue opening the presents?  
Wufei: ::grumbles:: Lets get it over with...  
  
So they all sat, once more, around the tree. Okay, in front of the tree. Bella and   
Relena refused to get off of Heero so they sat next to him, still clinging. Sally sat with her   
arms drapped around Wufei, who was having another nosebleed. Jeez, does the blood ever stop?   
Anyway, Noin and Zechs were sitting peacefully, with arms around each other. Aww...how sweet.   
Trowa was at the Christmas tree and Quatre was handing presents to him.  
  
Quatre: This is from Wufei.  
Trowa: ::blinks:: A set of sharp knives?  
Wufei: I figured at Catherine is gonna hit your face sooner or later, so why not make it more   
painful? Its better to die like a man than to die like an onna!  
Trowa: Uhhh...thanks...I think...  
-somewhere out there-  
Christie: ::weep:: No, Trowa, my...uhh...can you hear me...???  
-back-  
Isabelle: ::sweatdrops:: Don't ask, just don't ask.  
Quatre: This is from me.  
Trowa: A silver tea set...Quatre, I don't drink tea.  
Quatre: That's too bad, then. You'll have to drink it more often now. Tea is good for the soul.  
Relena: ::weep:: You don't know how right you are...  
Isabelle: Hey! I heard that from a book somewhere!  
Quatre: ::sweatdrops:: Moveing on, from Zechs and Noin...  
Trowa: A Slayers TRY poster of Xelloss, Valgarv, and Filia!  
Bella: -_-() After a while, you wonder how Noin and Zechs get these things...  
-Xel and Val appear-  
Val: AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I LOOK BETTER THAN YOU!!!  
Xel: NO I LOOK BETTER THAN YOU!  
-they duke it out-  
Trowa: Actually, I think Filia looks the best.  
-silence-  
Xel: As we all know, she's MY g/f.  
Val: NO, SHE'S MINE!!  
Xel: ::turns to the author::  
Isabelle: This is NOT good.  
Duo: Why?  
Isabelle: I'm a Xel/Filia supporter.  
Duo: Oh.  
Xel: Well?  
Isabelle: ::snaps her fingers:: ^^;  
-Xel and Val disappear-  
Everyone else: ::blinks::  
Isabelle: Hey, it's my fic!  
Quatre: Ooookkkkaaaayyyyyy then, this is from Duo and Heero.  
Everyone else: ::raises an eyebrow::  
Isabelle: I SWEAR, I WAS NOWHERE NEAR MY LAVA LAMP!!  
Duo: You better not have...  
Heero: Hn.  
Trowa: Weights? Why would I need weights?  
Duo: ::shrugs:: Fans?  
-crowd cheers-  
-girls scream-  
Christie: ::appears:: HE'S MINE!! ::blasts everyone:: ::fades::  
Isabelle: Heh...she's gonna kill me for that...  
Relena: ::clings on tighter:: I'm scared...  
Bella: ::clings on tighter:: I'm scared...of Relena...  
Heero: Must...breathe...not...working...  
Quatre: ::tries not to sweatdrop:: ::sweatdrops:: Uhhh...anyway, this is from Isabelle and Bella.  
Trowa: A tape?  
Bella: Special eppies of DBZ is taped on it.  
Trowa: What do you mean special?  
Isabelle: We can't tell. But, we're going to watch it after opening the presents.  
Duo: Oh come on!  
Isabelle: No.  
Duo: Please, Sugar-  
Isabelle: ::murdurous look:: Don't even try charming me to death.  
Duo: ::KAWAII puppy look::  
Isabelle: Grr...oh fine! We'll watch it after Trowa opens his presents!  
Duo: ::whoops:: OH YEAH!  
Quatre: This is from Sally and Relena.  
Trowa: A special hair gel?  
Sally: How do you keep those bangs anyway?  
Relena: Yeah, I've always wanted to know that.  
Trowa: ::sweatdrops:: It's a secret.  
-somewhere out there-  
Xel: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!!  
-back-  
Trowa: ::sweatdrops even more::  
Quatre: And the last, the FY gang.  
Duo: Where are Tasuki and Chichiri anyway?  
Quatre: ::shrugs:: They left.  
Bella: So did Trieze.  
Heero: Thank god.  
Bella: ::tears:: And I liked what he did!  
Heero: No...I'll kill you...  
Duo: Anyway, Trowa's done with the presents! Let's get out the movie..er...tape!!!  
  
They all got up and Bella put the tape in the uhh...I forgot what you call the...never   
mind...the VCR. Relena's big screen TV and oversized couch made it couch potatoe heaven. Not   
really. Anyway, Duo and Isabelle were lying part of the couch, Bella and Relena were still   
clinging onto Heero that was sitting on the floor. Sally was still all over Wufei who FINALLY   
stopped the bleeding. Zechs and Noin were...uhh...I'm not going to say. They weren't exactly   
watching the TV. Trowa and Quatre sat on the other side of the couch, away from Duo and   
Isabelle.   
  
Duo: So, when's it gonna start?  
Wufei: Sheesh, be patient Maxwell...  
-title "A Warrior's Farwell" flashes-  
Heero: HOLY SHIT! NOT THESE EPISODES!!!  
Bella: ::gets a box of tissues::  
-Cell is about to blow up-  
-Gokou dies-  
Bella: NOOOOO!!!! ::blows her nose:: ::sobs:: Gokou...you were such a good Saiyan... very   
good-looking too...  
Heero: ::sweatdrops::  
-Cell comes back-  
-Trunks dies-  
Isabelle: HOLY F*UCK!!! TRUNKS! NO, MY BABY!!!! KISAMA CELL!!!!  
Duo: ::groans:: Owww...my ears...  
Isabelle: ::clings onto ...err...Quatre:: Oh Qu-man, can you believe Trunks died!?!?!?  
Quatre: ::tears:: Its so sad!!!  
-Isabelle and Quatre cry together-  
Bella: ::is still crying over Gokou::  
Heero: -_-() Gokou's death has already passed.  
Bella: But it'll be with me forever. ::starts reciting Shakespeare::  
Heero: This is gonna be a long night...  
  
Will Bella, Quatre, and Isabelle ever stop crying? Or will they run out of tears? Ewww...  
that means, if they run out of tears, they'll start crying blood. ::shivers:: Okay, this is   
supposed to be a happy fic...a twisted fic...a-oh, you get the idea.  
  
AN: Btw, that was really how I acted when Trunks died. And I really did forget what a VCR is. Oh,  
and I sorta...uhh...guessed how my friend Bella acted when Gokou died. But she was really  
crying. Me? I knew he was going to heaven so I saved all the crying and the screaming for Mirai  
no Trunks. My baby. ^^;  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Merry Christmas Heero  
Part 7  
Mission: Survive Wufei opening his presents  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing or any other anime that shows up. I DO own myself, however...  
  
~  
-Vegeta starts saying stuff like "And now he killed my son!"-  
Isabelle: ::is in a pray postion:: Vegeta-san, I have a new respect for you...  
Bella: ::is still crying over Gokou's death::  
Isabelle: ::hiss:: Shut up Bella, you're ruining the moment!  
Bella: ::sobs harder::  
Heero: ::is soaked:: Uhhh...would you please cry somewhere else?  
Bella: ::sobs even harder (if that's possible):: I GET IT!!! YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME AROUND!!!  
Heero: Finally, it hits you.  
Bella: ::runs away to the bathroom::  
Duo: O.O What just happened?  
Isabelle: She's having an emotional breakdown. I give her 10 min.  
Duo: Oh.  
Relena: ::clings harder:: Oh Heero...  
Heero: Oh lord...  
-Zeus pops outt nowhere-  
Heero: O.O Whoa...I didn't mean it, I swear...  
Zeus: Humph. ::disappears::  
Isabelle: That was strange...  
-tape ends-  
Quatre: ::wipes his tears::  
Trowa: ::shirt is soaked:: Quatre...you just had to cry on me...  
Quatre: ::sweatdrops::  
Isabelle: ::sigh:: We should get on with the presents. I say Wufei should open his.  
Wufei: ::doesn't have anything to say::  
Everyone else: ::raises an eyebrow::  
Wufei: What? It really has nothing to do with justice...so...  
Isabelle: e.e Why don't you go get Noin and Zechs eh?  
Sally: e.e Yeah Wu-man...go get them...  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
-Isabelle and Sally high-five eachother-  
Duo: e.e If you don't, then we'll all think that you're weak...  
Wufei: ::stomps off to find Zechs and Noin::  
  
Okay, lets say Zechs and Noin are a little busy...  
  
Wufei: Kisama... ::closes his eyes::  
Zechs: ::jumps up:: WUFEI!!  
Wufei: -_-() I was forced okay? ::tries to turn around:: ::bumps into a wall:: oww...  
Noin: ::sweatdrops:: Why are you-oh...point taken...  
Wufei: ::walks back to the main room, blindly:: *bump* ow *bump* ow *SLAM* MAXWELL!!!  
Duo: OWWWWWWW!!! I came to check on you. You were taking so long!!!!  
Wufei: ::opens his eyes::  
Duo: Hey, why were your eyes- ::looks back:: I am officially blind now...  
Wufei: Bakayaro...lets just get back to the main room...  
  
Finally, they were all gathered around the tree once again. Wufei was suffering from   
bruises on his head but oh well.  
  
Duo: This is from me.  
Wufei: Onna. Why would I need another gun?  
Duo: Ahhh...but this is a special one...I stole it from Mihoshi.  
Isabelle: WHAT!!??!?! LET ME SEE THAT GUN!!! ::admires the gun::  
Wufei: You stole it?  
Duo: ::shrugs:: Actually, I just asked for it and she gave it to me. Then, this teal-haired girl   
ran up to her and started yelling at her. ::sweatdrops::  
Quatre: This is from Relena.  
Wufei: Woman, for the last time, I DON'T DRINK TEA!!  
Relena: ^^; Well, now you do.  
Duo: This is from Heero and Trowa. They couldn't afford it alone so they combined their money.  
Wufei: ::starrs in eyes:: ::picks up the sword::  
Isabelle: HOLY CRAP!! IT'S THE SOUL SWORD THAT YOHKO MANO HAS!!  
Wufei: It's beautiful...  
Isabelle: ::glares at Heero and Trowa:: And what exactly did you get me???  
Trowa: ::sweatdrops::  
Heero: Hn.  
Duo: This is from Zechs and Noin.  
Wufei: Nataku (sp) boxers! I LOVE THEM!!!  
Sally: Boxers?  
Noin: Don't ask...just don't ask...  
Quatre: This is from me.  
Wufei: A green vest?  
Quatre: Hey...it matches your gundam...  
Duo: This from Sally...  
Wufei: ::nosebleed::  
Duo: What? It's only pj's.  
Heero: That's what you think. Look closer.  
Duo: ::sees the hearts:: Oh.  
Wufei: ::slowly edges 'em away::  
Sally: ^^; I love my life...  
Trowa: This is from the FY gang.  
Wufei: A POSTER OF YUI!! I LOVE HER!!  
Sally: WHAT!?!??! NANI!??!!?  
Isabelle: You? Yui? Oh help me god...  
-Suboshi pops up-  
Suboshi: You leave Yui-sama alone! She's mine!  
Wufei: Oh yeah!??!?! ::whips out his Soul Sword::  
Fan girls of Suboshi: ::glomps Suboshi:: ::takes him away::  
Suboshi: WE'RE NOT DONE YET!! Ohh...get off of me...go to my brother...  
Isabelle: Okay, that was too disturbing...  
Sally: *weep* Maybe I should've gotten him trunks...  
Isabelle: What?!?! Some one say Trunks!??!?!?!  
Sally: No...I didn't mean Mirai no Trunks...  
Isabelle: ::looks disappointed:: Oh.  
Trowa: This is from Isabelle.  
Wufei: A lap top?  
Heero: ::falls in love with the lap top::  
Wufei: Uhhh... ::puts it away::  
Duo: And the last one, Bella.  
Noin: Where is Bella anyway?  
Wufei: ::opens it:: A box?  
Isabelle: Hmmm...  
Wufei: ::opens it::  
-chocolates rain down-  
Isabelle: Nooo...not this again...  
Bella: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! That was a copy of the box that I used to trigger the   
chocolates!!!  
Wufei: A very good copy too...  
Isabelle: ow* Bella! These are hard candies!  
Bella: ::is hit:: Crap. I gave you the Starburst Hard Candy one.  
Wufei: Hey...there's another box in this... ::takes it out:: ::opens it::  
-coffee pours down on them-  
Isabelle: -_-() Bella...  
Duo: AHHHH!!! COFFEE!!! CAFFEINE (sp) RUSH!!!!!  
Bella: Whoops...I forgot about that one!!!  
Duo: ::runs around:: JINGLE BELLS, HEERO SMELLS, BELLA LAYED AN-  
Heero: NANI!??! ::runs after Duo::  
Bella: I layed an egg? What?  
Isabelle: This...is...all...your...fault...  
Duo: THEN QUATRE-DUDE, LOST HIS MIND, AND WUFEI RAN AWAY, HEY!!!  
Wufei: This is INJUSTICE!!  
Quatre: ::tears:: Here we go again...  
Duo: DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW, ON TROWA'S HEAVY HAIR...  
Trowa: ::sweatdrops:: Some one stop Duo...  
Duo: OVER THE GEL WE GO, LAUGHING ALL THE WAY, MWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Will Duo ever stop singing? Will I ever finish this fic before Christmas? DAMN IT! IS MY   
PIZZA DONE YET?!?!?! (::sweadrops:: I'm writing this while waiting for my pizza to heat up...)  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Merry Christmas Heero (::sigh:: I'm going to spell Christmas wrong one of these days...)  
Part eight  
Mission: Survive Duo opening his presents...oh lord. This is gonna be long...  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing, dracon beams, or any other anime things or people mentioned  
in here. I don't own my friend either. I do own myself and Draco. DON'T SUE ME!! *sob* Okay, a  
lil' over dramatic here...  
  
AN: Ack! I don't think I'll be able to finish this by Christmas! I'm sorry peeps! At least I'll   
finish it before 01!  
  
~  
Isabelle: Okay, here's the plan. I'll distract Duo while Zechs and Heero sneak up on him and   
grab him. Then, we'll tie him up, or at least tape his mouth.  
Duo: OHHHHH...JINGLE BELLS...  
Zechs: ::rubs him ears:: Fine with me...  
Isabelle: ::runs in front of Duo:: Uhhh...Duo-kun...  
Duo: Yesh??  
Isabelle: ^^; Would you like to open your presents next?  
Duo: ::stops:: Sure.  
Isabelle: ZECHS!!! HEERO!!! NOW PLEASE!?!?!!?!?!?!  
Zechs: ::grabs Duo's right arm::  
Heero: ::grabs Duo's left arm::  
Sally: ::handcuffs him::  
Everyone else: O.o  
Sally: What? I thought that this might work...  
Duo: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THE GOD OF DEATH!??!?!  
Quatre: Duo, your singing was hazardous to our health.  
Duo: Fine, I'll shut up. At least I get to open my presents next.  
-silence-  
Duo: What?  
Noin: Isabelle, what kind of distraction were you providing for Duo?  
Isabelle: Uhhh...the distracting kind?  
Duo: ::pouts:: You mean I can't?  
Isabelle: ::looks at Duo pouting:: ::hearts in eyes:: KAWAII!!! MAXWELL!! GET OVER THERE NOW!!!  
Duo: ::evil grin:: I knew it...NOW UNCUFF ME GODDAMN IT!!!  
  
They sat around the tree once again...  
  
Isabelle: This is from Heero.  
-silence-  
Isabelle: ::mutters:: I'm going to kill that lava lamp...  
Duo: Why?  
Isabelle: You don't want to know. And plus, I think it has more worshippers than me.  
Duo: Worshippers? You don't have any.  
Isabelle: Exactly my point.  
Duo: ::unwraps the gift:: A DRACON BEAM!!! 'HOLA! Heero! I love uhh...waaaiiitttt...  
Heero: Don't say it. Just don't say it...  
Duo: ::fires the gun::  
Christmas Tree: ow*  
Everyone else: O.O  
Sally: Hell. The tree just talked.  
-Treize floats out-  
Heero: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
Treize: What? Is it my hair? Is it-  
Heero: BAKA! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!!!  
Trieze: Some welcoming I get...  
Relena: ^^ Trieze your back!  
Bella: ^^ Trieze! I have a favor-  
Heero: ::points gun to Trieze's head:: Stay and die.  
Trieze: I'm already dead.  
Heero: Oh.  
Isabelle: ::sweatdrops:: This is from Noin and Zechs...  
Duo: A picture of Solo! *choked sob*  
Isabelle: Hey! The guy's not bad looking!  
Duo: ::stops sobbing and starts choking::  
Isabelle: Un huh...yeah...anyway, this is from Wufei.  
Duo: YEAH BABY! THE SWORD OF LIGHT!!! (ya know, Hikari no Ken...or Ken no Hikari...or...ohhhh  
I forgot! Anyway, that sword that Gourry carries around!)  
Isabelle: ::shrieks:: ::strangles Wufei:: AND WHAT DID YOU GET ME!?!??! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW   
BADLY I WANT THAT SWORD!?!?!?  
Wufei: @.@ ONNA! GET OFF OF ME WOMAN!!!  
Isabelle: ::sits down:: Humph. ::glares at Wufei from the corner of her eye:: This is from   
Trowa and Quatre.  
Duo: $20 gift certificate at Starbucks!!! ::whoops:: ALRIGHT!!  
Bella: Duo was just on a coffee rush, and now you giving a gift certificate to Starbucks? Are   
you insane?  
Quatre: ^^; Hey, we didn't know that he was going to go on a caffeine rush.  
Trowa: Plus, we couldn't find anything else to get him.  
Isabelle: This is from Bella.  
Duo: A leather jacket...?  
Bella: Look on the back.  
-'Bow to Shinigami' was ingraved on the back-  
Duo: ::tears:: It's so beautiful...  
Isabelle: This is from me.   
Duo: A BIG SCREEN TV!!! YEAH!!!!  
Bella: ::suspisious (sp) look:: Where'd you find money to get that?  
Isabelle: ^^ The King's a bit poorer now...  
~Beyond~  
King Draco: HOLY SHIT!!! WHERE'D MY MONEY GO?!!??!?!?!?! I WANTED A NEW DVD PLAYER!!!!!!  
~back~  
Bella: ::sweatdrops::  
Duo: ::hugs the TV:: My new best friend...  
Heero: Hn.  
Duo: You're jealous Heero.  
Heero: Am not.  
Duo: Are too.  
Heero: Am not.  
Duo: Are too.  
Heero: I'll kill you.  
Duo: Who me? Or the TV?  
Heero: ::sweatdrops:: Never mind.  
Isabelle: This if from Sally and Relena.  
Duo: A black tea set? But-  
Sally: Look on the bottom of each teacup.  
-first teacup: You will die today.-  
-second teacup: You will die tomorrow.-  
-third teacup: You will die now.-  
-forth teacup: You suck.-  
Duo: Uhhh...thanks...I think...  
Relena: Look under the teapot.  
-Teapot: Shinigami rulez and there's nothing you can do about it.-  
Duo: I LIKE how this tea set thinks! Waaaiiittt...these things can't think...  
Trieze: ::tries to pick up the last present to Duo:: ::is not succeeding:: Damn. Stupid hands...  
Isabelle: O.o Yeah...whatevur...this if from the FY gang.  
Duo: A fan?  
Fan: ::bursts into flames::  
Duo: WHOA!!! Heero! Catch!  
Heero: ::catches:: ::blinks:: CRAP! MAXWELL!!! ::tosses it to Wufei::  
Wufei: ONNA!! ::tosses it to Trowa::  
Trowa: DAMN!! ::tosses to Isabelle::  
Isabelle: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!??! KILL ME!?!? ::tosses it to Quatre::  
Quatre: AHH!! MY HANDS!! ::tosses it to Noin::  
Noin: QUATRE!! WATCH IT!! ::tosses it to Sally::  
Sally: KISAMA!! ::tosses it to Zechs:: Damn...I've been hanging around Wufei for too long...  
Zechs: SHIT!! ::tosses it to Relena::  
Relena: ZECHS! I'M YOUR SISTER!!! ::tosses it to Bella::  
Bella: ::grumbles:: ::tosses it in the water::  
Fan: ::lights up again and tosses itself at Trieze::  
Trieze: ::blinks::  
Fan: ::goes through him:: x.o  
Duo: ::catches it:: OH F*CK!!  
  
Will the fan ever be put out? Will Trieze ever leave? Or will he take over Heero's body   
again? Will I ever find the point of naming this fic "Merry Christmas Heero"? I mean...Heero   
ain't exactly merry...  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Merry Christmas Heero  
Part Nine  
Mission: Survive Isabelle opening her presents  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other anime in here. And I forgot spell check. Wait,  
that's supposed be in disclaimer...  
  
AN: Yesh, I nu that it's after Christmas already. BUT WHO CARES!??!?!?! I'm going to extend   
Christmas a little! *cheers* Uggghhh...bad coffee...  
  
AN: I'm going to end the mini-series here. If you want more, tell me...but I don't think anyone  
does...  
~  
  
Bella: ::catches the fan:: ::sigh:: Ya know, this is getting boring. ::tosses the fan back into   
the bucket of water::  
-fan stays-  
-T.K.(digimon) appears-  
T.K.: HEY! THAT'S NOT BUCKET! THAT'S MY HAT!!!  
-snatches away the bucket (with the water and the fan) and fades away-  
Isabelle: HEY! COME BACK T.K.! I WANT PATAMON!!!  
Everyone else: ::sweatdrops::  
-clock rings-  
-silence-  
Heero: ::looks at the clock:: We have time for one more person opening presents.  
Relena: ::looks horrified:: Then what about the rest of us?  
Heero: ::shrugs:: Open 'em yourselves.  
Duo: So who's going?  
-Everyone looks at Isabelle-  
Isabelle: Uhhh...me decide?  
-Everyone nods-  
Isabelle: I do!  
Everyone else: ::falls down anime style::  
Isabelle: Hey! I AM the author!  
Heero: ::grumbles:: Let her open her presents. Plus, my present might be too big to take home...  
  
So they huddled around the tree on last time.  
  
Duo: This is from Quatre and Trowa.  
Isabelle: Errr...that's for the pink shirt...  
Quatre: I picked it out just for you!  
Trowa: Actually, some guy handed it to us.  
Isabelle: ::turns it around::  
-'Bad Man' is engraved on the back-  
Isabelle: O.O Whoa...IS THIS VEGETA'S SHIRT!??!?!!?!??!  
Quatre: Vegeta? Oh...that was his name?  
Isabelle: ::hugs it::   
Bella: I thought you didn't like Vegeta.  
Isabelle: You're right...I DIDn't like Vegeta. But Trunks came from him. And he turned okay in   
the end of the series.  
Duo: This is from Wufei.  
Isabelle: Wufei...OH MY GOD!!! THE SWORD OF HALO!!! I LOVE YOU WU-SAMA!!!!!  
Sally: ::murdurous look:: Excuse me?  
Isabelle: ^^() I mean...uhh...thanks...  
Wufei: -_-()  
Duo: This is from Noin and Zechs.  
Isabelle: A YAMATO PLUSHY DOLL!!! ::squeezes it::  
-somewhere in the Digiworld-  
Matt: ::clutches onto his chest::  
Tai: What's wrong?  
Matt: ::chokes:: I'd swear that I felt some one squeezing me...  
-back-  
Duo: This is from me.  
Isabelle: *sob* Miniture explosives...now I know what to do in math class...  
Duo: This is from Relena.  
Isabelle: Master Roshi's sunglasses! Alright! Relena, for once in my life, I'm actually   
thankful for you!  
Relena: Uhhhh...thanks...I think...  
Isabelle: ::puts them on:: ::does some disco moves::  
-"Night fever, night fever, we know how to do it..." music starts-  
Everyone else: ::sweatdrops::  
Bella: Hey! That's my music...  
-somewhere in the Kame house-  
Master Roshi: OH NO!! WHERE'S MY GLASSES AGAIN!! KRILLIN!! DO YOU HAVE THEM AGAIN!??!?!?!?!  
-back-  
Duo: This is from Bella.  
Isabelle: IT'S BEAUTIFUL!! *holds up a life-size Trunks poster*  
Trunks: ::appears:: Hey...not bad...  
Isabelle: ::hearts in eyes:: Trunks! *glomp*  
Trunks: Uhhhh...  
Isabelle: ^-^ ::un-glomps him::   
Trunks: O.o Thanks... ::fades::  
Duo: This is from the FY gang.  
Isabelle: Oh no. ::opens it casiously:: ::gasps:: IT'S A BLOWN UP PICTURE OF HOTOHORI-SAMA!!!   
::drools:: ::drools:: ::drools:: ::drools some more::   
Duo: ::moves away:: Hey, that's all.  
Quatre: What? Where's Heero's and Sally's?  
Heero: ::stands up:: Come on. Sally agreed to help me get the present here, so it's also partly   
hers.  
Sally: ::runs outside::  
Everyone else: ::is puzzled::  
  
They all went outside to see a dark shadow...uhh...overshadowing the castle.   
  
Isabelle: That's not...  
Sally: Yup!  
Isabelle: THAT'S SCELECE!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HIM!??!?!  
Heero: ::smirks::  
-somewhere in another universe...-  
Umi: HIKARU!! FUU!! I CAN'T FIND SCELECE!!!  
Fuu: Maybe that mysterious man took it.  
Umi: ::panics:: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!?!?!?! I WAS GOING TO SHOW IT OFF TO CLEF!!!  
-back-  
Isabelle: *glomps Heero* I love you Heero!  
Bella: Ahem...  
Isabelle: ::blinks:: ::glares at Bella:: ::gets off of Heero:: ::gets in Scelece.  
Scelece: ::starts moving::  
Duo: Hey...I just realized something...  
Heero: What?  
Duo: Isabelle doesn't know how to pilot a gundam...or Scelece.  
-silence-  
Scelece: ::backs up into the Sank Kingdom::  
Isabelle: Whoops.  
Everyone else: ::blinks:: ::runs away screaming::  
Wufei: GET HER OUT OF THERE!!!  
Quatre: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!  
Heero: ::smirks:: Happy Holidays world. Mission...accomplished...  
  
Merry late Chistmas everyone! Happy Holidays! And have a happy new year!  



End file.
